<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cat people things by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841065">cat people things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, bestfriends to lovers, i also had to fake some drama cos this season is dry as shit, i ent replaying that fucking barbeque ep, i got this fic idea from cellophane by fka twigs :], not me forgetting dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bee and seb had become really close, really quick. they swore they were just friends but when seb starts to notice her closeness with harry it stirs something in him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seb &amp; Main Character (Love Island), Seb/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cat people things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SORRY IF THIS IS SHITE IVE NEVER WRITTEN A FIC BEFORE</p><p> </p><p>bee was happy, she had won harry back and things were finally going her way. though she was rethinking her choice as she didn't see him that often in the day only in the evenings, and after the first day of that it became tiring. she could never find him, so she settled with hanging out with seb. seb, in bee's eyes was perfect. she remembers seeing he was already taken on the first day and it sucked and it only got worse when he comforted her on the roof she realised he was the only one she could possibly like in the whole villa. harry wasn't seb. harry was convenient, she was only a year older and their unis were very close. but he just lacked something and the fact he wasn't around much didn't really sell him too much. bee was good at hiding her feelings for seb, she promised herself she'd shut up until she was sure he was into her too but everyday she watched him fall deeper and deeper for gen which made her feel sick. her heart would sink whenever she saw them together.</p><p>seb saw bee as the only friend he really had in the villa, he had aj but she didn't get him as much as bee did and gen, he was slowly falling for gen. bee would talk his ear off about her film course at uni but with her, he didn't mind. he found it cute to see her so in her element. he even found her strong defense of twilight oddly adorable. with bee, he felt comforted she made him miss his emo phase as she dressed as alternative as the producers would let her. her hair was dyed green all over, she was planning on changing it in a week if she was still in and seb was first in line to help her out. </p><p>"so, seb. enlighten me. you and gen huh?" she wiggled her eyebrows, sitting across him on the loungers. seb's face went a little red. he didn't know why he felt so weird telling her about it. did he want to lie?</p><p>"oh... i think we're getting to know each other? maybe. she's awesome," he felt his eyes wander to gen who was sitting in the kitchen with, the long lost harry. he heard her laugh at something he said, expecting to be pierced by hurt but his eyes fell back to bee and it slowly went away.</p><p>" that's cool, you'd make a cool couple, gen's really cool " she rushed her speech, pushing her hair behind her ear and looking towards the kitchen. she saw harry... with gen smiling and laughing. the two were sat close to each other. she huffed and went to walk over there but then she got a text about. </p><p> </p><p>bee and seb watched as the islanders came from inside, gen and harry walk over to them.  </p><p>"islanders, make your way to the lawn for todays challenge," bee looked at harry, he smiled sweetly at her.</p><p>"come on, let's go bee," he grinned, looking at seb before wrapping an arm around her waist. bee didn't mind, harry was probably just being nice considering they were in a couple. there were a bunch of bags spaced out across the lawn. bee got another text. they were pitching tents. she zoned out trying to remember everything she learned in the scouts.</p><p>"we're doomed," she finally folded, sighing to harry who just smiled.</p><p>"yea we are, " he ran his hands through his hair. "it'll be fine though let's do it," he zipped open the bag. harry was confusing, bee knew he liked gen it was so obvious. but he also liked her and he couldn't pick.</p><p>harry and bee worked well together, they set their tent up and it was awful. the two looked at each other awkwardly. it was almost comically how badly set up their tent was. bee wasn't going to have the worst tent in the group not when iona and camilo's tent was right there.</p><p>"okay, harry. close your eyes," she beamed picking a little rock from the ground. harry scowled half-jokingly as she put the rock in his hand. he opened his eyes and looked down slightly disappointed.</p><p>"it's the keys to our first home!" seb's eyes wandered over to her as she said that, he felt a small sinking feeling but he brushed it off. harry blushed as she said this.</p><p>"i love it," he said genuinely.</p><p>"okay now close ur eyes again," harry complied. she rushed around the villa, with the help of seb to make their tent nice. bee wanted it to work with harry, at least until the show as over so they could talk without mics and she hoped making the tent look nice would show she was serious. seb was unsure of helping her, it made him angry in a way. he reluctantly helped her of course. it'd be so bait if he just said no but it actually kind of hurt to help her out. it was unexplainable to him as he was so supportive when she chose him at the recoupling. what changed? he helped her set the tent up and smiled.</p><p>"can i just stay here," he looked up at her, their noses almost touching. </p><p>" nope! " she backed away lightly booping his nose, she was slightly flustered but she covered it with an energetic tone. "i might kick harry out too... this is too nice to waste on a man, i'd rather have aj in here with me," she smiled smugly at him.</p><p>"fair, i suppose i'll leave you too it bee," he backed out of the tent, bee waved at him as he left. bee sat there for a moment thinking about how close she was to seb. a rush of excitement filled her but it was quickly broken by the sound of harry asking if he could open his eyes. harry climbed into the tent.</p><p>"what happened to the tent babe?" his eyes lit up.</p><p>"you hate it don't you..."</p><p>"hate it? i love it," he blushed lightly, bee pulled him into a hug. harry was cute but until they'd chatted about gen she didn't want to get her hopes too high. </p><p>the islanders voted for the best tent, and obviously harry and bee one. seb watched as harry pulled her for a celebratory hug. not even he could understand why he felt so torn up watching her with harry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>time skip -- like late at night??? everyones asleep </p><p>seb couldn't sleep, it was a mix of it being too hot and the weird noises from outside. he stirred around sighing. his mind kept wandering to whatever bee was doing. bee told him straight she wouldn't do anything on tv the first day they met but it still left seb thinking if anything had changed. he tried to conjure up some excuses but they all led back to one thing.</p><p>he had fallen for bee. hard. </p><p> </p><p>bee was cuddled up with harry, they didn't do anything because she was still unsure about whatever was happening with him and gen. she didn't want to look stupid. bee really hoped harry would pick her, she was actually falling for him just a little. he made her forget about the yearning for seb which took up all of her time in the villa. she thought she could move on if she was with harry and so far it was proving right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>